A tool cabinet is a cabinet for storing various different hand tools, and a working platform is usually set on the top of the cabinet for users to hammer, assembly, or repair an object, and the working platform is an indispensable equipment of DIY users.
To improve the convenience of using a tool cabinet and further meeting user requirements, the present tool cabinet has installed wheels and handles onto the tool cabinet, such that users can freely push or move the tool cabinet to perform various manufacturing and repairing operations. The tool cabinet of this kind can further meet user requirements.
However, the working platform of a prior art tool cabinet is monotonous, and users can simply use it for hammering, assembling and repairing. If a user needs to use an accessory device such as a vise or a grinding wheel, the user has to think of a way to fix the accessory device onto the working platform. Furthermore, the accessory device occupies much space of the working platform and affects the user's hammering, assembling or repairing operations. Therefore, the prior art working platform is unable to satisfy the requirements of the DIY users.